transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
How Bad is it Doc?
Autobot City - Repair Bay This is the main repair bay for the Autobots. Several operating tables lie in a row here, and a long bench lines one wall. On the bench are assorted tools used in repairing damaged Transformers. Scattered throughout the room are various repair bots, awaiting the arrival of more wounded to repair. The room gives you the perception of being immaculately clean, not a tool out of place. On the left side of the operating arena are wide sliding doors that open into the recovery ward. Less frantic than the busy repair bay, it consists of two rows of immaculate beds on opposite walls for those needing peace and quiet to rest and recover from their repairs. The sounds of quiet conversations between medic and patient, or between visitor and patient, are about all that disturb the quiet. Fortress Maximus enters from the Main Lobby - First Floor to the north. Fortress Maximus has arrived. Brainstorm is sitting at the desk of the medical bay, he grins as he looks at a datapad and says, "No, I don't think his core could handle the binary bonding... It is a shame I feel it was rather lucky that on Nebulous we were so compatible..." he nods as he taps a few buttons on the pad and says, "Perhaps Decibel would like to be a nice little toaster... Just think how sneaky he could hide and gather information as a toaster..." he laughs as he continues, "I know, but it's a good joke..." Decibel, connected as he is to the main computer network, has access to most of the direct sensor equipment in the repair bay and has no trouble hearing Brainstorm. Kicking on the holo-projector Decibel appears or at least a smaller him does and crosses his arms. "A toaster? No thank you, I'm quite fine the way I am. And as nice as the Nebulons are I'm not sure I'm up to hearing anymore voices in my head. I already have enough of that with all the chatter I'm always picking up on the radio." Brainstorm looks up slowly and grins behind his faceplate, his optic flickers as he stands up and says, "Decibel, Good to see your feeling a little better... I have some good news and some bad news for you... I must warn you... the bad news is rather bad..." he pauses for a moment as he seems to consider, "I'm not saying it couldn't be worse, it could... alot worse. For example your active and able to use the security systems to keep in contact..." he pauses again as he looks at the hologram projector and stands up and walks over to the main room panel by the door and says, "The Resolution on that hologram is off by 6.4 micronouns.." he presses a few buttons on the console and looks back at the hologram and says, "Hmmm, Better... but not perfect..." Holo-Decibel gets a bit crisper and focused as Brainstorm adjusts the emitter and seems to give a slight shrug. "I'm not sure feeling better is the correct term. I do look pretty bad there." He looks over at his body sprawled out on a med-table still undergoing repairs. "He really did a job on me, and poor Free..nevermind that's unimportant." Moving about to get a closer look at the work being done Decibel, now more of an emergency repair hologram than full active Autobot, surveys the full extent of the damage done. "You know perhaps it was best this happened to me. Few others could get used to being a disembodied mind like me, all my time linked up to the communications equipment no doubt prepared me for this rather unusual state." Brainstorm emits a laugh as he walks over to the remains of Decibel and picks up what seems to be the leftovers of a leg. He pulls a cable from the leg and the ankle moves around, "This isn't that bad, Your core was bearly damaged. Trust me on this, Compared to humans we're magical... If a humanoid would have taken this amount of damage there could be nothing that can be done..." he pauses as if listening to something then says, "Well yet... I have been working on a system that will copy the brainwaves of a human and transplant them into a clone body... but that's just a hobby..." he turns back to the hologram of Decibel and his expression turns serious then says in a more caring tone, "I'm sorry to say, Your ability to change your mass from your cybertronian size to your alternative mode was destroyed during the conflict... You were a very special model of Cybertronian... The ability to change your size and mass is an extremely rare form of transformation. I'm extremely sorry to say... Once you have been rebuilt, You will not be able to retain your former mode of disguise... I'm so sorry." he walks over and pats the hologram on the shoulder and for a moment the idea of a hard light hologram pops into his mind and is stored away for further investigation. Fortress Maximus walks into the repair bay in the middle of Brainstorm and Decibel's conversation. Having overheard most of the details, the large blocky Headmaster leader makes his way over to Brainstorm, "I'm glad that we at least have you on the job, Brainstorm." He then looks over to the holographic projection of Decibel, "If there's one thing I've come to expect from Cyclonus, it is that he is thorough in everything that he does." A medical datapad that details Decibel's current physical condition sits nearby, of which Fortress Maximus picks up and does a quick glance over, skimming over the relevant details, "Completely understanding of mass conversion technology is beyond our reach, like Brainstorm has said. Although we have gotten more adept at making things bigger, rather than smaller." Decibel walks through the table, his body and even the comforting pat from Brainstorm as he continues to monitor his own situation. Listening to all that was said he smirks a bit and tries to chuckle. "That's not funny Brainstorm, surely Arcana has given you a better bedside manner than that. Jetfire said he was looking into this matter just a few cycles ago. By now I'm sure it's been circulated around enough that our top minds are on it. I have little doubt I'll be good as new in no time. Perhaps humor is not the best.." He trails off as Fortress Maximus arrives and says much the same thing. "Wait you mean that wasn't an attempt at making me feel better via the application of humor? Is there nothing we can do? I'm no expert at mass conversion technology myself but there must be a way to replace the unit. It's a modular component like most of our parts." Looking more panicked than he did facing down Cyclonus, Decibel begins to pace frantically. "No this has to be a mistake, something was missed, somebody is in error!" Brainstorm shakes his head and says, "No, If I was attempting to use humor I would have suggested that my K9 pet has no nose... then you would ask how does he smell, then I would suggest that the stench is extreme.." he pauses the shakes his head as he optics dim slightly as he continues, "Greeting Commander..." he turns back to Decibel and says, "The problem is the subspace equipment that's used to store the additional mass. Let me show you an example..." he walks around the table and starts looking around then sees a small tin of what seems to be some kind of oil, he holds it up and says, "Lets use this can as the example, This is your cybertrionian mode. With a standard subspace pocket you can place items and grab them as you need. Like detachable wings or weapons. Things that are not connected to your superstructure... Now once a subspace pocket is opened and items are placed in it then closes. If you transform into a smaller mode, the mass needs to go somewhere... What will happen is this... You transform you place your mass in subspace, then with your mass in the subspace pocket your forced to leave it open, Then when you transform back this will happen.." he crushes the can in one hand then drops it on the floor, "The Distaution inherent in the subspace pocket will destroy you more then Cyclonus could have ever done.." he picks up the can then turns back to the hologram, "Theatrical I feel but it does show the point of the problem. With the right equipment and elements we could do... something... but at this present time the only way to get your alter mode back would be to search the planet of junk... and I don't think we'll have enough time to go through all that..." Fortress Maximus can only nod in agreement with Brainstorm's detailed explanation before looking back to Decibel, "Not to mention the odds of finding such a rarely component is extremely remote." He then crosses his arms as he thinks of any means on consoling the seemingly distraught Intel CO, "Life is about changes, Decibel. The only thing we can do is meet whatever changes comes to us as smoothly as possible." There's a moment of silence as Fortress Maximus lets the words sink into Decibel before continuing, "For the time being, we will have to provide you with a new alternative mode. It certainly won't be anything as small as that Terran media electronics that you had been accustomed to for the last few years, but I'm certain there ought to be something out there that might meet you the requirements needed to continue your responsibilities." A quick glance at Decibel's actual sprawled out body causes Fortress Maximus to bring the subject back the most immediately relevant point of discussion, "However, before any of that can happen, we will need to put your physical body back into serviceable condition." Decibel continues to pace half listening to Brainstorm. As a mech of science himself he knows the basics being explained and can see the logic in the Operations staff not wanting to mess with a supspace system any more than needed, especially after recent events. But as a patient Decibel pushes such logic aside and dwells on the changes he will be forced to make. "There has to be a way. "Junk isn't that far, I'm sure something can be found." Even as he speaks the words Decibel knows that no team will be sent to search for parts, not only would it be like looking for a needle in a haystack but the Autobots have other more pressing matter to deal with. With the troubles in Mexico, the push to retake Iacon and the battle for Femax underway there just aren't enough resources to spread around. "Yes sir, I understand. I'm sure I'll find a way to adapt. Others have gone through worse and survived just fine." Giving a dejected nod Decibel hovers out of the way and looks over at his body wondering what shall happen to him now. He had grown accustomed to his form, sure it was nothing like his Cybertronian mode but it got the job done allowing him to get in places most others could not. Now that was lost to him. Cursing silently he let the repairs to his form begin as he moved off to haunt the section where he was projected. Brainstorm nods sagely as he says, "Do not look at this as a failure, Consider it an improvement. Since your first awakening so long ago so much has changed, consider your life before you got to earth and all we have learnt since you arrived here and adopted your altmode. With you new rebuild you will have the capability to choose a new life, A new outlook on how you go about your duties." Brainstorm turns to Fortress Maximus and says, "Hmmm, Commander Do you recall if I completed the repairs to the Steelhavens targeting...." he turns around back to decibel and smiles behind his faceplate and continues, "Indeed, not the time for such things. We must now discuss something a little more... how shall I put this... We will soon have you up on your feet... or should I say new feet." he looks at a large box of spares and says, "Well, mostly new. But you have to do a little research. I can give you information on what mass your new alternative mode can be and you can research the files to discover what mode you wish to choose one everything is working correctly. The problem I have at the moment is this... Are you retaining your color scheme or would you like all new... I did retain a very nifty case of bright green... almost the same color of a Constructicon infact... Or I did see a pot of a pink somewhere, Yes, Not sure why we have that shade but it almost burnt my optics when I opened the tin..." he starts to look around for the tin of pink paint. Fortress Maximus can't but shake his head in small amusement, having come to know Brainstorm over the millions on the Steelhaven he's already come to be used to his comrade's tendency to jump between topics before even finishing his current sentence. It's definitely a unique quirk, but having gotten used to it all, Fortress Maximus wouldn't have it any other way, "I hope you two can come to an agreement as to what alternative mode you would like to incorporate." Being a commander, however, also means Fortress Maximus has to also be firm and be willing to demand from his subordinates. In this case, he has to be even more firm, "Don't take too long though. I understand it's a difficult time for you, but as long as you're stuck down here, it means we're also out of a commanding officer of the Intelligence division. Each day of absence means another chance of the Decepticons pulling one over us." Having said that, Fortress Maximus begins directing the gumby medical staffs in the repair bay over to Decibel and begin structural repairs, "Your basic body frame structure will be repaired, the rest will be completely when you two have come to a decision." Holo-Decibel nods towards Fortress Maximus, "Of course, Sir. Once I get the mass equations that my systems will be able to handle I shall go through the database and find something suitable as quickly as possible. I know Mirage has things well in hand but I'm sure he wouldn't mind having me back at the reigns so he can go do what he does best." Having almost forgotten he quickly hovers after Brainstorm. "No need to look for paints my friend, I think I'll be retaining my usual paint scheme. At least that part of me I can keep the same. Maybe it will help me ease into the new form better as I'll be used to the hue." Brainstorm nods as he stands up with a tin of paint that seems to emit a bright pink light. He puts it on the floor and turns back to the Hologram and Fortress Maximus and says, "Shame, You would have been blinding.." he then says, "Let me think... Yes.. Using human measurements... and the additional mass your new frame will be able to handle... Your current systems without the transformation systems activated... will be five metric tons... Your altmode should.." he pause for moment as he takes out a small datapad and starts tapping, "The design of a new datapad with the controls on the base... so that you don't distort the image while your pressing the buttons... could be alot more useful while displaying images and documents..." he shakes his head and looks up at Decibel and Fortress Maximus and says, "From between 4.5 metric tons to around 25 Metric Tons... So in theory... from a sports car to... say... a navel schooner... Yes... Though please note my calculations don't take into account the crew or passengers. Also weapon loads and fuel... Just base mass... But that's all you need to concentrate on.." he presses a button and says, "make that 24 tons to be safe... Much that would give us some wiggle room as the Humans say..." Fortress Maximus continues to direct the medical staffs, what with most of the senior members of the medical staffs already been transferred onto Cybertron in anticipation for heavy casualties in the upcoming assault on Iacon. Under the direction of Fortress Maximus, the battered support structure buried underneath the mess that is Decibel now is removed and replaced. Like lego blocks, what can be removed is removed and the replacement are all generic blocky parts destined to be reshaped into specified parameters that'll accommodate the designs of the new alternative mode. Hovering over to a terminal holo-Decibel begins to scan through images in the database. Given the fact that he's connected direct to the system he doesn't need to see the screen or even be standing near it but it tends to make other feel more comfortable to see him do so rather than just remote access things. "So many options given the rather large mass I am constrained to deal with. I'm used to dealing with much smaller configurations." Thousands of images scroll by in moments, almost too fast to even notice them changing, as continues his search. "That's much too big..too retro...Ugh that's just umm no...Ooh that looks promising...too Red Alert." Suddenly the images stop scrolling by as he flitters about looking from the requirements he must meet and the specs of the vehicle shown. "Now this I think I could handle. What do you think Brainstorm, will it meet all the necessary requirement?" Brainstorm looks at the screen and says, "Hmmm, interesting..." he examines the screen then says, "A fifty foot long stretch limo... painted in a shade I can only call... Golden." He looks at decibel and then at fortress maximum then back to decibel, "If your sure... But I must say, "Your attempting to hide in plain sight might be a little distracting... you'll also need a hologram setup to allow an image of a human woman popping out of the sunroof screaming. I'm not sure if we have the equipment for the projector..." he looks around and grins as he says, "If we can't find a spare I could rip the one your using out of the medical bay I expect..." he laughs as he considers the prospect then says, "Interesting mode though..." Holo-Decibel looks at the screen then at Brainstorm and can only shrug. "I think perhaps that bright pink paint you found has damaged your optics. I'll transmit the data direct." As he gets set to send the data Decibel notices the image Brainstorm mentioned on another screen across the room. "No no, on this monitor Brainstorm. I'm not getting my data from Pimp My Ride. That may work for some but I was talking about this rig here." He points the vehicle he had stopped scanning on. Fortress Maximus can be seen ventilating a sigh after the latest rounds of radio chatter on the faction channel, it's a subconscious action done by Galen no doubt, "What am I going to do what that undisciplined Junkion?" He shakes his head momentarily before returning to the task at hand, "Let's leave the luxuries to be installed at a later date when we can afford the supplies to do so. Focus on the relevant things first." He comments to the two before resuming directing the medical staffs. By now, most of the Decibel's damaged parts have been replaced and now he looks exactly like a generic out-of-the shop Cybertronian that was just pumped out of Vector Sigma. "Alright, let the medical staffs know when you two have come to a decision. They'll be ready to modify the generic body structure accordingly." Brainstorm walks over to Decibels robotic frame and pulls out a torch and starts to examine Decibels new body. He moves aside a few panels and says, "Excellent work, Excellent indeed." he then laughs gently to himself, "You can tell they don't normally work on beings this badly damaged, they left the Transformation cog active..." He nods and laughs as he says, "If you would have attempted to transform your head will fall up and all your limbs would knit themselves together. And we don't want to get you stuck here for some more time..." he presses a few buttons and works some in side Decibels chest then stands up and slides the panels back together then turns to the hologram and say, "Decibel, All seriousness, Time to test out your new body... Can you now attempt to take control? Slowly though, Optics first then speech.. After that sensors and motors..." Holo-Decibel seems to have found a form he likes as he studies the image a bit longer. "I think we already have Commander. Granted it we'll have to wait on a few parts as I've scanned our supplies and are going to need to order a few. Still it is a perfect blend of form and function." Hearing Brainstorm ask for a test holo-Decibel shimmers a bit as he splits his attention between the computer link and his actual body. With a shudder a limb slowly begins to move as Decibel tests out the repairs. "WELL IT SEEMS..." Stopping he reaches up and adjusts something himself. "Ah better. Optic sensors are online and I'm getting some channel static so that's a good sign. I may not be complete but I'm getting there." Brainstorm nods and says, "Your comms systems will be badly effected by the lack of mode. But as soon as you have this..." he points to the screen and continues, "We'll be able to get you up to one hundred percent... And with that form, I can inform you that your capabilities will be greatly increased... in a short time you won't understand why this mode wasn't your first choice..." he laughs and says, "And it shouldn't take too long. I will make sure that your medical status is confirmed and you can get back to some minor duties. but please, If you leave Autobot City, Don't go far, Your energon systems are not at full capacity." Decibel and holo-Decibel nod in unison before the hologram shuts down as all cognitive functions complete the transfer from database to body. "Will do Brainstorm. I'll just try and get caught up on paper work and such until then. And I'll see about getting a rush order on those parts." Stretching a bit he turns and slowly slides off the table checking his legs before applying his full weight. After a few moves he nods and heads to his office to relax, "Thanks Brainstorm, I'll not go far don't worry." Spastic Genius Brainstorm says, "Yes, Hmmm, Would any Autobots be available for a short visit to Junkion, My search for Cybertronium have not given me enough to make the needed repairs. Would anyone like to assist in a search?" Sit-Com says, "Westbound and down, eighteen wheels are rolling. We're gonna do what they say can't be done." Loadout says, "...the uh, the Junkion's homeworld? Which is one large junkyard?" Jetfire says, "Cybertronium, huh?" Spastic Genius Brainstorm says, "Exactly, Fifteen billion hyptitons of refuse..." Gears says, "You will probably catch the Cyber Flu." Jetfire errrs. "Loadout might want to sit that trip out..." Sit-Com says, "Free can of febreze with every purchase." Loadout says, "Yes, um. I will prepare decontamination...." Sit-Com says, "It's clean dirt." Sit-Com says, "I'm westbound, just watch ol' Bandit run." Spastic Genius Brainstorm says, "The liklyhood of catching an infecton from the planet of junk... are minimal to say the least... At a basic calculation i would suggest it isin the realm of .56 percent chance of an infection... not counting parasitic infection" Gears says, "But there is a chance..." Jetfire coughs. Mutters,"You guys really aren't helping...." Loadout says, "And I'll make sure to reduce those odds to 0 percent!" Sit-Com says, "All Junkions have had their shots. Parasitic infestations down 94% after autoclaving of all incoming junk." Spastic Genius Brainstorm says, "There is a chance you will get a flat tire... A rather higher chance... if your wheels were not cybertronian materials. Earth tires have alot shorter life.. fifteen million revolutions on a standard car tire if it is inflated correctly and not used in excessave manuviors" Andi Lassiter says, "Is there anything I can do to help, Brainstorm?" Loadout says, "Erm...I don't think I have to worry about that. I don't exactly have tires or...a vehicular mode." Gears says, "You mean that I am going to get a flat tire too?" Gears sighs.. Loadout says, "I'm going to regret this probably, but someone needs to come along and ensure you don't catch any nastiness from the place." Sit-Com says, "Never fear, we have replacement tires at discount prices. Michelin, Goodyear, you name it we have it." Spastic Genius Brainstorm says, "Hmmm, Yes, Andi Yes, I think so... As well as cybertronium i also require Steel sheets, Would you happen to know where i can find these, We are willing to pay for any equipment we require... There are time constraints... Yes, the blend of Cybertronium and steel will allow to be molded into the correct form..." Andi Lassiter says, "Steel? Hm. *faint noises of typing on a computer terminal* Carbon steel, stainless steel, or surgical steel?" Jetfire ... ohs, realizing what Brainstorm is working on now. But doesn't say directly, which is sort of the point. Andi Lassiter is also aware of the reasons for the requests, and the need for discretion. "You know, Brainstorm, if you wanted to have that sculpture done by Halloween, you should have sourced the materials sooner. There are two sheet metal companies in the San Francisco area, and both have stainless steel sheets. One of them carries the carbon, the other surgical. What gauge sheets are you wanting?" Spastic Genius Brainstorm says, "Excellent, Carbon steel will be perfect... let me just see my notes... At the most.. Three metric tons would be required... i will also need to make some nanopolymer aswell but that shouldn't take much time... Yes and also some space... It's still a shame... he doesn't want the waffle iron... but this will be intresting to say the least... YES All Hallows Eve... Yes must be for that yes... fearsome indeed... So yes, Around Three tons... Metric." Jetfire chuckles a little and plays along. "Brainstorm probably got distracted by the other projects I've passed along to him on his return. The lack of preperation is probably my fault." Andi Lassiter says, "Three metric tons... that's gonna require a special order. What is this sculpture going to be, anyway? a Quiet Riot mask for Metroplex?" Sandstorm says, "Maybe he's building a mechagodzilla costume for Grimlock." Loadout says, "...a what?" Spastic Genius Brainstorm thinks quickly, "I'm going to coat a shuttle with a image of a giant Pumpkin with a carved out face.. to scare the children... But the Cybertronium is for another project... Sandstorm says, "... If a little kid carrying a blanket starts chasing it claiming its the Great Pumpkin, I'm leavin'." Loadout says, "...the -what-?" Sandstorm is probably purposely trying to confuse Loadout at this point. Spastic Genius Brainstorm says, "Hmmm, Andi, How soon would i be able to aquire the metal?" Andi Lassiter says, "That could be arranged, Sandy. I could... oh. Um... Let me call the steel company." Spastic Genius Brainstorm says, "We are willing to pay for speed, And I will attempt to pick it up myself... for greater speed..." Jetfire, in an amused deadpan, "Or if you -really- want speed, you'll send me." Andi Lassiter says, "... right. Checking." Spastic Genius Brainstorm sounds shocked, "Commander, I wouldn't attempt to give you an order... The chain of command is important... you would order me to go.. but i can't see it happening the other way around. Not logical at all, The concept is strange to say the least... Jetfire laughs. "It was a joke, Brainstorm." Jetfire says, "I'm grown use to being used as a transport as necessary." Sit-Com says, "Watch out for Smokey." Andi Lassiter says, "Okay. The San Francisco company would need at least six weeks put that much carbon steel together, regardless of the gauge you want. However, their parent company in Detroit might have that much ready within the week. But it really depends on the gauge you want." Spastic Genius Brainstorm emits static for a few minutes then says, "Humor... yes... Ha..." then pauses with more static, "I'm sorry but i require it sooner... Perhaps my backup plan may need to be used. Thanks for all your help andi. I do have a few theories that will allow me to get the metal in a few hours... I could attempt to buy national monument and recycle it myself.. But i think the french rather enjoys their tower. But there is also a tower like that in england... blackpool... hmmmm... Jetfire says, "... Recycling a earth monument is probably not a good idea." Andi Lassiter says, "Uh... Brainstorm? I dont' think anyone would be very happy with having a national monument melted down. Give me another moment." Spastic Genius Brainstorm says, "That plan was last on my list, I did have a plan that would allow me to construct a large magnet and to raise a few derelict navel craft around the the coasts of europe, Tons and tons of metal just melting away from the world wars..." Sit-Com says, "Junkion has all your metal-smelting needs." Spastic Genius Brainstorm nodnods, "indeed it does, But i'm unsure of the purity of the finished product. We wouldn't want to pumpkin to fall apart mid flight..." there was a long pause as it seems like as well as a rebuild he's going to need to construct a costume for a shuttle aswell. Andi Lassiter says, "Okay, Brainstorm, I spoke with the sales manager for the Detroit office. He didn't realize that I was calling on behalf of the Autobots. He says that he can turn one factory's production for the entire day tomorrow over to making the carbon steel sheet metal you're requesting, and have it ready by five pm. All he needs are the dimensions of the sheets you want, including thickness. I've already given him my personal charge card number for an advance payment on the order." Jetfire says, "That's very considerate and generous of you to help Andi, thank you." Spastic Genius Brainstorm says, "Excellent, Please give him my thanks... But for payment i think it will be rather expensive, It well need to be as long and wide as they can create and sheets around one centimetre thick... But please use these account details //***Micro Encryption** You will be able to use your personal identification to unencrypt the account information. Thank you very much." Andi Lassiter says, "Brainstorm, the order has been placed. All you'll need to go is arrange to have someone pick up your order from the mill in Detroit by 5:30pm Easten time tomorrow." Spastic Genius Brainstorm nods but she can't see that so says, "Yes, Thank you very much Andi... You will have my undieing thanks..." Jetfire says, "I can -offer- to pick it up for you to meet the time deadline, Brainstorm. I can suborbital shoot and make Detroit in a matter of minutes." Jetfire, having realized he needs to consider wording around Brainstorm. Spastic Genius Brainstorm says, "Thank you very much commander, That will allow me to get on with the project and we can get everything finished sooner rather then later... And i think you agree, We do need to finish this project as soon as possble." Jetfire says, "Indeed. Consider it a favor."